Not a Joke
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: Not being able to control your emotions isn't always bad. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. NarutoxReader


**Not a Joke a NarutoxReader Oneshot**

"_-_?" Naruto asked shocked looking up at me his face a bit flushed.

Realizing the position I unconsciously put us in I started to think of excuses to get out of this mess. You see it all started like this…

***Flashback***

"My gosh, that rain is just terrible!" I said looking at my completely soaked clothes.

"I know I'm glad we were close to my house. If we weren't we'd definitely get sick. Come on I'll give you some of my clothes since yours are soaked." Naruto replied.

"Okay."

I followed him up to his room and watched him rummage around in his dresser drawers pulling out some of his clothes for both of us. I've stayed over at his house a ton of times so this was nothing new to us.

"Here it may be a bit too big, but it's the smallest thing I've got." He said handing me some dark blue boxers and a big black shirt.

"Okay just turn around so I can change." I stated

"Why not go to the bathroom?" he said confused

"Because the bathroom is way too small Naruto."

"That's true!" he said laughing scratching the back of his head turning around.

"Do you want to train again tomorrow since Kakashi sensei told us we have the day off?" he asked changing into his clothes as well.

"Sure." I replied while swiftly pulling the soft cotton shirt over my head. Since I didn't hear the rustle of clothes anymore I assumed he was done dressing too so I turned around. Imagine my surprise to find him in only his boxers. "You can turn around now Naruto."

"Okay." He said turning around running his fingers through his damp blonde hair. His skin still had some water clinging to him.

Without realizing it I started walking toward him. He noticed of course and gave me a confused look which I completely ignored still heading his way. Once I was getting to close he started backing away making his legs come in contact of the bed before he fell backward landing on the soft mattress. Still unaware of what I was really doing I climbed on top of him bringing my face close enough to his to feel his breath fan against my face.

***End of Flashback***

Moving my mouth so it was close to his ear. I whispered teasingly "I'm just joking Naruto. This is what happens when you go around not wearing a shirt." I said before pulling away looking at the confused expression that was once again placed on his adorable little face.

"Oh, so am I even sexier than that stupid Uchiha?" he asked with a smirk appearing on his features amusement lining his words.

"Oh yes Naruto! You are the god of sexiness!" I joked sarcastically giving a fake bow while chuckling before standing up and making my way over to what I dubbed as my side of the bed. "Come on Naruto; let's go to bed since we have to get up early to train tomorrow." I murmured tiredly snuggling under the warm comforter on his bed.

"Okay." He answered boyishly before letting out a big yawn showing how exhausted he really was. Crawling into bed and under the covers it only took a few minutes before you could he him slightly snoring signaling to me that he was already asleep.

I took this time to berate myself for what I did. I mean how could I not control my actions! I was a kunoichi for crying out loud. I'm supposed to know how to hide my emotions if I need to. It wasn't like it was the first time I've seen him without a shirt. I seem like a stupid fangirl, which is never a good sign. I notice tears running down my cheeks falling on the pillow below me. "Great. I really am pathetic." I murmured letting out a quiet humorless laugh burying my face deeper into the fluffy pillow. "Falling for someone who'll probably never love me back. My best friend no less." I whispered holding back a sob so I wouldn't wake the sleeping boy next to me. Finally feeling the effects of the day catching up to me and I quickly fall into a restless sleep. What I didn't notice though was the fact that during my mental breakdown there was no snoring coming from the blonde knucklehead next to me or the fact that his breathing pattern wasn't even.

***Morning***

Sun shined brightly through the window waking me from my slumber. Trying to fall back asleep wasn't working because of the cheerful birds singing outside the window so I slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings. Something seemed off. It was definitely past the time Naruto and I was suppose to wake up and go training and speaking of the ramen loving blonde he wasn't even there. Looking around some more I caught a glimpse of a piece of paper folded up on top of some folded clothes on the dresser that wasn't there last night. Curiosity getting the better of me I got out of the warm bed and made my way over to the note. Picking it up I noticed it was addressed to me so of course I read it like any normal person.

_**_,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you up so early for training. It seemed like you needed the rest. I have a few things to take care of today so just meet up with me at the training ground around 3:00 p.m. I cleaned your clothes as you can**__**see. I don't know if you'll find anything edible so I'm sorry about that. I'll see ya later.**_

_**- Naruto**_

'_Well, that was sweet of him.' _I thought smiling picking up my freshly washed clothes. Pulling on the indigo cotton v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans I glanced over to the clock to realize I was asleep longer than I originally thought! I only had ten minutes to get to the training ground. I hurry up and brush my teeth and my hair with the stuff I usually keep over here since I stay here a lot and make my way out the door heading in the direction where we had the bell test with our sensei.

Once I made it to the place I notice Naruto already there. "Hey Naruto! I hope you were waiting long." I said happily running up to him.

"Nah, I just got here. You ready to go down?" he questioned with a playful grin.

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm going to win today!" I said determination lining my words and amusement shining brightly in my eyes.

After that being said we immediately started sparring with ninjutsu being thrown everywhere and a couple genjutsu to liven things up and of course we can forget the must have hand to hand combat thrown into the mix to make it a real battle. Most people would say that this was a serious battle and not a spar. Well, they would be right in a way I guess. We are using all of our force to bring the other down instead of just half our strength, but that's how it's always been for us.

Hours passed by and so far I have won once and the second time was a draw. The sun is setting and this is the last round and if I win this one then I win the game we have going, but if he wins this round then it's an overall tie. Exchanging blows and dodging random elemental jutsu I got distracted fighting off what looked like a hundred shadow clones and didn't notice the real Naruto sneak up behind me until his leg swooped under my feet tripping me. All of the clones vanished as soon as he held the blade of a kunai up to my neck gently before taking it away and putting it in his pouch.

Instead of moving away to get up like I thought he was going to, he moved in closer until he was literally straddling me. "Now _, since I won this round shouldn't I get some sort of reward for doing my best?" he purred seductively in my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"R-reward?" I questioned a bit flushed from his closeness.

""Mhm" he hummed trailing his lips across the sensitive flesh of my neck. This caused another shudder to go up my spine and I know that he felt it due to me feeling a smirk tugging on his lips that were still on my skin. Kissing and nipping up my neck he made it to my ear. As he licked the shell of it I let out a small moan. I felt him move down my neck again and I tensed as he got to a certain spot resulting in him biting and sucking on that area. Pulling away he admired his mark that was slowly turning from a red mark into a bruise.

"N-naruto, why are you doing this?" I asked afraid of the answer, but yet a little hopeful. He looked at me with such emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"It's not a joke, _. Then again neither was what happened yesterday was it?" he questioned huskily still close enough to feel his breath across my face.

"How.." I paused my question eyes widening from realization. _'He heard me last night! I'm such an idiot!' _

"I love you too _." he murmured loud enough for me to hear before grazing his lips against mine lingering there for a moment then pulling away. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but the next one was filled with passion. Feeling his tongue lick my lower lip I granted entrance. Both of us battled for dominance which he eventually won. Unfortunately, we needed to breath so we parted leaving us panting.

Noticing it was already dark out I suggested we stay here awhile to watch the stars. Naruto agreed pulling me into his arms. After awhile I nodded off only to wake up to Naruto carrying me.

"Naruto?" I asked sluggishly from sleep.

"Just go back to sleep _. We're going home." He said with a smile. Nodding I snuggled closer to him falling back into a deep sleep but not before mumbling out and I love you earning a kiss on the forehead once I was place into bed.

"Love you too." he replied climbing into bed next to me pulling me closer and falling into a peaceful sleep also.


End file.
